Our Love Will Be Forever
by Never-Give-Up-On-Auslly
Summary: Summary: Can there be love? From two people who always loved each just to scared to show it. But one party might show it all... show... Love that Will Be Forever! Or will they keep being scared...and hide forever. You have to read to find out. Trez! 3


**OK. So here is the Trez one-shot! I don't know if I as going to do write a whole story but if you guys like it and want me AND Review to then I will! :) **

**In this Dez is very funny and normal. Not so much like he i in Austin&Ally. :D**

* * *

**Trish Pov. **

Dez Fisher. Co-Captain of the football team. Beautiful ocean blue eyes. About 6'1. Auburn hair. UGH...He is so dreamy...

"Trish. You might wanna stop drooling over him before he looks this way." My best friends Ally laughed with Kira and Cassidy.

"Oh Shut Up." I groan.

You see hey are the only people who knows about my crush on him. Yes you heard right Trish De La Rosa has a crush!

"We just playing" Cassidy said sitting down next to me.

"I know guys" I say giving them a small smile.

"Why don't you just tell Dez you like him?" Kira asked

"I can't!" I yelled loudly causing everyone including Dez to look at us.

I clear my throat and whispered "I can't. We play and argue like we hate each other. I can't just walk up to him and be like 'Hey Dez, you know as much as we hate each other I secretly like you' and walk away!"

"That is not so much of a bad idea."Cassidy said blowing a kiss at Elliot Johnson aka her boyfriend. They been going out for about a year now.

I know what you guys thinking 'Damn a year'. But it true! It's nothing compare to Austin and Ally. They been going since the summer before 10th grade. So... 3 years? Yea 3...That is very long, but they are perfect. Every couple want to be just like them. They have so much love for each other you can see it when the walk past you. Kira is the one in the group who 'fuck then leaves'. But we all think well... know she likes Dallas Henderson. She never say it true, even when she nows it is. She ALWAYS like to be right.

"We should go to the mall after school." Ally says.

"Why?" I ask.

Don't get me wrong I love to go shopping. You should see my closet!

"You know to get our outfits for the party that the Dallas is having for the team."Cassidy says.

"Oh.. yeah I totally forgot!"

_Diiiiinnnnggg_

"Ugh! got to go to class guyys."Kira whinned.

"So...after school...Mall?"

"For sure"Cass said walking out the class to hers.

"YES! SHOPPING!" Kira said get up and going to her seat in the back of the class.

"Yea"

Ally open up her mouth to say something but was cut off.

"Babe. You want me to walk you to class?"Austin said walking up behind Ally.

"Yea" Ally said turning around to kiss his cheek then turn to me. "Meet us by Kira's car."

"ok. Later sista" I said as she walks out.

I sit down as the teacher walks in.

"Ok class I am going to partner everyone up so you will work on the science work sheet that is to make sure you know what you doing tomorrow for the test, together and hand it in at the end of the period."

Everyone Groan.

"Now.. Calm down class it only for today." She says grabbing a piece of paper off her desk.

"Kira and Elliot"

"Dallas and Brooke"

"Emily and Zack"

"Kimmberly and Logan"

"Neve and Andrew"

And others names was called but I zoned out until I heard

"Trish and Dez"

"Ok now go to your partners and begin."She said.

"Hey Trishy"Dez says making me blush a little.

He been calling me that since 10th grade. I don't know why but every time he do my cheeks turn red, my stomach feels like a million butterflies flying around and I smile creeps on my face but I always end up hiding it.

"Hi Dez" I say as he sits down and grab the paper.

"Lets start."Dez says.

_**20 mins later...**_

"And... We done!" I say getting up and putting the paper om her desk with the others.

"How much more minutes is this class?"

"Umm..." I say looking up at the clock on the wall "5 more"

"Ok. So... You going to the party tomorrow?"

"Yea. I am." I said with a small smile.

"Cool. Look for me when you there." He said.

"Ok. I will, but why?" I ask

"It be fun. If you was there... I mean I know you coming...but umm.." He could finish because of the stupid bell! UGH!

"Save by the bell" Dez laughs getting up. "I will catch you later Trishy." He said walking up to Elliot and Dallas.

What the fuck was he going to say! UGH!

I shove all my stuff in my bag and walk out the classroom to my next class.

_**After School**_

" So, first we go to Sonic Boom than shopping at Forever 21." Ally said.

"Cool" Kira said unlocking the car. We all hop in and start driving.

We all just laughing and talking until we hear a familiar song on the radio.

"Omg! turn it up!" Cass yelled.

"Ok" Ally said laughing.

**Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself**

**Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone**

**It's easy to feel like you don't need help**

**But it's harder to walk on your own**

**You'll change inside**

**When you realize**

**The world comes to life**

**And everything's bright**

**From beginning to end**

**When you have a friend**

**By your side**

**That helps you to find**

**The beauty you are**

**When you open your heart**

**And believe in**

**The gift of a friend**

**The gift of a friend**

**Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared**

**There through the highs and the lows**

**Someone to count on, someone who cares**

**Beside you wherever you go**

**You'll change inside**

**When you realize**

**The world comes to life**

**And everything's bright**

**From beginning to end**

**When you have a friend**

**By your side**

**That helps you to find**

**The beauty you are**

**When you open your heart**

**And believe in**

**The gift of a friend**

**When your hope crashes down**

**Shattering to the ground**

**You, you feel all alone**

**When you don't know which way to go**

**There's no signs leading you home**

**You're not alone**

**The world comes to life**

**And everything's bright**

**From beginning to end**

**When you have a friend**

**By your side**

**That helps you to find**

**The beauty you are**

**When you open your heart**

**And believe in**

**When you believe in**

**When you believe in**

**The gift of a friend (1) **

We all sing out laughing at the end.

"I have not listen to that song for too long" Kira says laughing still.

"I know right"

"So...Kira says you and Dez was partners in Science." Cass says elbowing me from the side.

"Yea. So..."

"So... What the fuck happen!" Ally yelled from the front seat.

What the hell am I going to say?!

"He just ask if I was coming to the party" I say not wanting to go in to the part when he got all weird.

"And..." Kira said glands at me through the mirror and then back on the road.

"That's it." I said.

"BullShit!" Cass said smacking my leg. HARD.

"What the Fuck Cass!" I yelled rubbing my leg.

"Ohh Shut it baby. Now tell us!" Ally says.

"That is all that happen okay. Now drop it!" I say.

"Ok. Ok, guys lets back off."Kira finally says pulling in to the mall parking lot.

"So.. You guys meet me in front of Forever 21 and I am going to swing by Sonic Boom." Ally said.

"I want to come with you!" Kira suddenly says.

I raise an eyebrow. "And... why is that?"

"Ummm... to see Mr.D" She say with a smile that tells you she lying.

"Or...Its to see a certain someone at the cell phone accessories cart?!" Cass asks with a smirk making me laugh.

"Shut up!" she says the loop her and Ally arm together walking away.

When they get far out of our sight me and Cass look at each other and burst out laughing.

"Come on. Lets go girly." Cass says wrapping her arm around my neck.

"Soo.."Cass says as we walk.

I knew what she wanted and I am not going to give it to her! I just look at her to see her blue eyes staring back begging me to tell her. Ugh!

" ... He was acting all weird and stuff."

"Like...How?" She asked.

"He told me to find him at the party." I mutter.

She looked at me then started to squeal. LOUD!

"What?" I said confused on why she so happy.

"He means he want you to find him so..." she said nodding her head and down.

"So..."

"He want to Fuck You Trish!" She a little too loud.

"Cass" I hiss.

She looks around and see people looking.

"What the fuck you guys looking at."She yells at them. They all turn around and finish what they was doing.

We walk up to forever 21 to see Ally and Kira already there.

Wait-What?

"How you got here before us?" Cass asked.

"We walk here."Ally said in a 'duh' voice.

"Well..."Cass says laughing.

"Umm... Guys I want to shop lets GO!" Kira said before opening the door and going in.

We laugh and walk in after her.

_**Hours later...**_

"Bye guys" I yell as Kira car pulled out my drive way.

I walk through my front door and see no one in the livingroom.

"MOM!"

"DAD!"

There was no answer.I walk in the kitchen and see a note on the kitchen counter.

"Hey Baby,

Your father and I had a meeting to attend in Denver. We will be back this Monday. There is money in the cookie jar, in the cabinet under the sink. Only us the money for things that are necessary. No boys in the house! See you in four days honey.

Love Mom"

I should have known. They always going some where, leaving me all by myself. You see I am the only child. No brothers. No sisters. Just Me.

I like being the only one sometimes, but it gets lonely too. Then I remember technically I have three sisters.

Kira, she the cheerleader. She the one who have a one night stand and not even remember.

Cassidy, she the artistic. She loves to draw. She would draw any thing. She is so creative.

Ally, she the nerd. She gets all A's nothing lower. She is so smart that she is going to be valedictorian and it's only November!

And then Me, I am the plain one. Or maybe the mean one.

One thing we have in common is we all love to sing!

Its kinda funny how we are friends. You know?

But we are. The bestiest.

_Is that even a word?_

I places the note back down and walk upstairs to my room. I hop in the shower for about 20 minutes and then go to bed.

_**DREAM**_

_I am at the party when I see Dez standing against the wall staring at me. I am already drunk but I still walk towards him. _

"_Hey." I breath out. _

"_Hey, you look wow." He says looking up and down my body._

"_Thank You" I say blushing._

_"Drink?" He asked_

_"Yea."I said. Then he smiled and walk away to get us one. _

_He came back with two close bottles of beer._

_"Here you go" He says as he hands me one._

_I open it and start to drink it real fast._

_"Woah. Slow down now."Dez says taking the bottle away from me, shaking it to see it empty. "Damn"He mutters._

_"How about we get out of here, pretty boy?"I whisper in his ear, on my tippy toes, playing with the end of y hair._

_"Yeah. Home." He says grabbing me and walking me out the door._

_We get to my house and he walks me in. He is about to leave but I _

_grab his arm. _

_"Stay" is what i whisper before attacking his lips. _

_He lifts me up and walk up the stairs to my room. He drops me on the bed and start to kiss down my neck. _

_He takes off her shirt and then mine in two seconds. Not wasting no time. _

_"Your so beautiful" He mutter before kissing my lips again. _

_He is about to unhook my bra when music started playing._

_Wait...What?_

_(Dream end)_

**I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath**

**Scared to rock the boat and make a mess**

**So I sat quietly, agreed politely**

**I guess that I forgot I had a choice**

**I let you push me past the breaking point**

**I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything**

**You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)**

**Already brushing off the dust**

**You hear my voice, you hear that sound**

**Like thunder gonna shake the ground**

**You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)**

**Get ready cause I've had enough**

**I see it all, I see it now**

**[Chorus]**

**I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire**

**Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar**

**Louder, louder than a lion**

**Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar**

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**

**You're gonna hear me roar**

**Now I'm floating like a butterfly**

**Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes**

**I went from zero, to my own hero**

**You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)**

**Already brushing off the dust**

**You hear my voice, you hear that sound**

**Like thunder gonna shake the ground**

**You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)**

**Get ready 'cause I've had enough**

**I see it all, I see it now**

**[Chorus]**

**I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire**

'**Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar**

**Louder, louder than a lion**

'**Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar**

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**

**You're gonna hear me roar**

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**

**You'll hear me roar**

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**

**You're gonna hear me roar...**

**Ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar (2)**

I shut off my alarm clock and rolled over in my pillow**. **

"Ahhhhh" I screamed in my pillow before getting up.

Holy Shit! I had **another** dream about Dez!

This one different. We are at the party. Maybe Dez did want to...

_No! Don't let Cass get in your mine Trish._

_She not, your convince yourself._

_Oh shut up!_

_Make me bitch!_

_Don't worry I will you... Omg! I'm having a fight with my inner thoughts. I am losing my mine!_

_No kidding.._

"Ugh!" I yell out loud before stomping away in the bathroom to get ready for school.

Today I decided to walk, since I don't live so far from the school. When get there I see half the football team outside including Dez.

Oh...Boy!

"Hey Trishy" He says when I got closer.

"Hi Dez" I say as I open the school doors and walk in. I start to walk towards my lockers but was pulled. HARD! against the lockers.

"Trish! He totally likes you!" Kira squeals jumping up and down.

"First, Oww!"I yell and rub my arm. I hear her mumble a 'sorry' before finishing. "Second No he don't."

"Yes, Yes he do. You can tell from the way he looks at you." She says.

"Kira..." But was cut off by the bell, "I will see you later. Ok?"

" baby." She says before skipping down the hall.

Ohh Kira...

* * *

_**TIME SKIP...**_

Right now we are all dress and ready to party!

Kira. She is wearing a purple, red and black flowy dress. The front stops at her mid thighs, showing her tatoo of lips. While the backs goes up to her open toes black heels. She has purple loop earings on and a flower ring. Her hair is naturally curls with side bangs.

Ally. She is wearing dark blue booty shorts with a purple crop shirt. She has blue flower design flats on. She has flower earrings on and blue, white and sliver bangles on. Her hair is straight with curly ends.

Cass. She is wearing a high-necked white crop top and light blue disco pants. With black spiked pumps. She has a silver heart shape necklace and a matching bracelet. Her hair is straight with curly layers.

Me. I am wearing a low-cut baggy vest top with a pink skirt, that has black birds on it. With some black boots that come up to my knees. I have a lovebirds necklace with matching bracelet and ring. My hair is a wet curly hairstyle with a black headband.

You see we all doing the curly theme.

What?

We are best friends!

As Kira pulls up to Dallas block she parks the car across the street from his house.

We are just sitting here looking at this big white house.

"So... Who the one dragging the drunk ones home?" Cass asked with a laugh.

"Austin taking me home."Ally says.

"I am going to drink until I faint."Kira says giggling. "Plus Dallas said if he sees me way to drunk, which I am going to be. He locking me in his room until party over."

"Ummm... Eliot might drop me off or I will stay at his." Cass said. Then they all looked at me.

"I can ask Austin o drop you off with us"Ally said.

"No need"Kira said. "Dez said he will do it." She said showing us her phone.

(Text messages. Kira bold. Dez underline)

**Hey Dezzy. Trish going to need a ride after the party.**

Tell her I will take her home.

**Of course u say that. ;)**

... See U party. :)

"OMG! He totally likes you."Ally snickered.

"Shut up" I said getting out the car and walking across street.

I open the door and the first thing I smell is alcohol. Then you see random people making out. Dancing. I see Austin and the guys so I walk towards them.

"Hey Trish. You look pretty."Austin said.

"Thanks."

"Where the rest of you guys." Elliot ask.

"Umm..." I said looking around. "I don't know."

"Hiiiii!" Kira says walking towards us with a beer already.

"We have not been here for 5 minutes and you already drinking." Cass said taking the bottle out of her hand.

"Hey!" Kira said trying to take it back but Cass pulled it out of her reach.

"You girls look great."Elliot exclaim.

"Thanks" We said together then burst out laughing.

I look at Dez and see that he is staring at me. When he notice that I see him he looks away.

He is wearing a white shirt and black jeans. So plain, but he looks so hot!

" Well... We are going to go dance." Ally said grabbing Austin's hand.

"Lets go sexy!" Kira said grabbing Dallas hand pulling his through the crowds of people.

"Ohh Kira..."Cass mutter under her breath.

"Come on let's get drinks babe" Elliot whispered in her ear.

"Ok"Cass giggle.

Then it was just me and Dez.

"Lets party Trishy!" He yelled grabbing my hand.

We party, Drink and had fun all night.

Dallas end up locking Kira in his room.

Ally and Austin left early.

Cass and Elliot was... 'missing'.

And at this moment Dez was driving me home.

He pulled up to in my drive way and shut the engine off.

"So..." Dez said after getting out the car and walked me to my door.

"Ummm... you can stay here tonight... if you don't want to umm.. sneak in your... I mean if you have too, cause your parents probably don't care... I mean they care about you... Just umm.." But was cut off by a pair of warm lips on mine.

When me kiss it felt so different from in my dreams. Better.

"You don't know how long I waited to do that. I wanted to kiss you, hug you, be with you for so long." Dez says looking in my eyes.

"I once heard these words in a song;

'You must remember this...a kiss is

just a kiss...a sigh is just a sigh, ' etc.

With you...nothing...nothing, could be

further from the truth.

Your kiss, is a ride among the stars,

a shower of moon beams and a

sailboat ride, in the Garden Of Eden.

Kissing you...is an out-of-body experience,

a transport to paradise and a creation

of greatest passion and joy.

Kissing, every part of who you are, is

truly a banquet of love.

Let me feast of your love and of your lips,

for I am in love with you. Let me always

kiss your mouth...eyes...all of you.

Let us ride the feathers of angels, through

starlit nights-holding...kissing, for now...

and evermore.

Your kiss...touch...embrace, has captured

my heart...my very soul.

I send you this kiss...for the lips

I can not do without.

To kiss you...love you...has made my

life worthwhile. Has given meaning, to

each day I live.

A day without your kiss, is as a day

without sunshine. Just the thought

of you, gladden my heart.

ONE LAST KISS, FOR ALL THAT YOU ARE.

FOR ALL THAT YOU DO.

WHY DO I LOVE YOU?

BECAUSE...YOU ARE YOU." **(3)**

"You...you love me?" I asked

"With all my heart." He said before connecting our lips once more.

"But why? You cant!" I yelled backing away from him.

I know what I alway said how much I liked him, but I can't believe LOVE! Why love me? WHY?

He grab my arm pulling me closer to him like before and started to talk.

"Why try to explain.

What is inexplicable?

How to talk about an adorable, mysterious love? I love you because I need you, A love without boundaries, A hope that... You need me too... I love you because I love you, That's it...it is so simple!" **(4) ** He said looking in to my eyes. I knew...I just knew he was telling the truth.

Without another word I wrapped my arm around his neck bring his down so I can kiss him.

We kissed outside my house from who knows how long and I don't care.

I know I love this boy and he loves me. And that is all that matters.

So we stood there outside my front door and kissed like there was no tomorrow.

Cause I knew right then and there our love will last forever!

**I was searching**

**You were on a mission**

**And our hearts combined like**

**A neutron star collision**

**I have nothing left to lose**

**You took your time to choose**

**Then we told each other**

**With no trace of fear that**

**Our love would be forever**

**And if we die, we die together**

**And I, I said never**

**'Cause our love would be forever**

**The world is broken**

**And halos fail to glisten**

**You try to make a difference**

**But no one wants to listen**

**Hail the preachers, fake and proud**

**Their doctrines will be cloud**

**Then they'll dissipate**

**Like snowflakes in an ocean**

**Love, is forever**

**And we'll die, we'll die together**

**And I, I said never**

**'Cause our love could be forever**

**Now, I've got nothing left to lose**

**You take your time to choose**

**I can tell you now**

**Without a trace of fear**

**That my love will be forever**

**And we'll die, we'll die together**

**And I, I will never**

**'Cause our love will be forever(5)**

* * *

_**(1) Gift of a friend: Demi Lovato **_

_**(2) Roar: Katy Perry**_

**(3) The poem are poem my sister wrote. She working on her vows for the wedding, but she wants to do a poem. **

**(4) Got off internet. Its only half. I thought it was so sweet and romantic I had to include it.**

**What?! I am a sucker for love! **

**(5) Love is forever: Muse **

**THIS SONG ^ IS AMAZING! IT MADE ME CRY!**

**I really hope ya like it it took me forever! **

**And if you want it to go on I will love to I have sooo much idea for this. But if you like it and how it end then I will not. :) **

**R&R**

_**XOXO:***_


End file.
